Once Upon a Klaroline
by DeansDevil
Summary: The pirate Klaus is looking for magic beans to take him to another realm, when he meets Caroline the green fairy, Will it be smooth sailing with the pair or not?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so I just finished watching both seasons of 'Once Upon a Time' and I found a new found love in Captain Hook, then it got me thinking about Klaroline and what it would be like if Klaus was Hook and Caroline was Tinkerbell. Yeah these are the things that float around in my brain. :) Anyway I don't own TVD or any Disney characters, all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. **

My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you probably know me better as Captain Hook. That's right, I am the infamous Hook. My story begins in the enchanted land of Mystic Falls, before I set sail to Neverland. It was in Mystic Falls that I met my one true love, and this is the story of how it happened.

The day was overcast, and the smoke was finally clearing from the last ogre battle. Klaus was on the hunt to find the last magic beans in the land, they were needed for his impending journey, that was when he saw her. The most sought after creature in the realm, the green fairy. "You know it's not very safe out here at night, my dear." he said, as he stopped a few feet away from her. "Who are you?" She asked, as she spun round. "There's no need to worry love, I'm just here to make a deal." he watched as she hovered above the ground, her wings fluttering as she giggled. "You want to make a deal with me, really? Most people go to Silas if they want a deal made." she replied. "What I need I can't get from Silas, I can only get from a fairy. More importantly, I can only get it from you. I need a magic bean, you see I want to leave this place, but I can't without it." Klaus needed her to help him, if she refused, then he'd simply take her. "And what makes you think I have any left?" She asked, now it was his turn to chuckle. "Don't play coy with me sweetheart, I know you're the only person in the land with beans left. Now do we have a deal or not?" "You have nothing I want, not to mention the fact that you haven't offered me anything in return." She was smart this one,_ 'maybe I could use her for more than just this journey.'_ "Ok how about this..." before she could react, he caught her in an empty glass lantern. "What's your name, love?" She scowled at him through the glass, before answering. "My name's Caroline, but everyone calls me Tinkerbell." he smiled at her before replying. "It's very nice to meet you love, I'm Captain Niklaus Mikaelson, but most people call me Hook." "Bit of a cliché, don't you think?!" Klaus smirked at her, before he said. "We are going to be so happy, my little Tinkerbell."

"Now give me my magic bean!" Klaus demanded. "What makes you think you're going to get anything from me? You kidnapped me, and still expect me to help you. You're out of your damn mind!" She hissed as she pounded her tiny fists on her glass prison. "Don't you want to go to a better place, a place where we'll never age. We can be young forever, now please can I have a magic bean?" Caroline thought about it for a while before pulling the bean out of thin air. "Here, take it. Now let me go!" He opened the lid to the lantern and watched as she placed the bean in the palm of his hand. "Oh sweetheart you're not going anywhere, I told you we are both going." Caroline's eyes widened, as he spoke. "You can't do this, if I leave here I'll lose my wings. Please, don't do this." She begged. "Sorry love, but I've made up my mind."

He threw the magic bean into the sea, and watched as the portal opened. "Where are we going Captain?" asked one of his crew. "We're off to Neverland." the ship was sucked into the portal as everyone held on tight for the journey.

Inside Hook's private chambers Caroline was going through her own drama, the glass lantern tipped over and shattered, leaving her laying on the floor. She screamed as her wings fell from her back, and writhed in agony as she grew to human size. _'No, please.'_ she thought, as the pain finally subsided. She could hear him shouting orders to his men,_ 'Well I guess we're here.'_ The door opened and Klaus stood there with his mouth hung open in shock. "You're big!" he said, Caroline smiled as she stepped towards him. He smiled back and closed the gap between them, Caroline brought her arm up and punched him straight in the mouth. "OW! What was that for?" he asked, as he held his jaw. "That was for locking me in a glass lantern and bringing me to another world, because of you I'm now human you ass!" he smiled at her again, which just pissed her off even more. "What's so funny?" She demanded. "Nothing love, it's just I love a fiesty woman. Now come on, lets go see what this new world has to offer."

"Isn't it beautiful my dear Tinkerbell, I think you'll like it here." he said as they walked along the beach. "Don't call me that, I'm not a fairy anymore. Just call me Caroline." "But Tink suits you so much better." They continued their trip around the island in silence, but the quiet was soon broken when they heard childrens laughter coming from the woods. "Come on." Hook whispered, as they headed to where they heard them. They reached a clearing in the woods and saw a group of kids playing, Caroline was shocked that they were all alone. "Where are their parents?" She asked the Captain. "There's only one way to find out love." he said before he ran towards the clearing startling the children playing there.

"Who are you?" One of the children asked as Klaus and Caroline stopped in the clearing. "I'm Captain Hook and this is Tinkerbell, who are you?" Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus, _'does this guy have no tact?'_ She thought. "My names Stefan..." "Where are your parents?" Caroline asked, as she knelt down in front of the boy. "None of us have parents, we're the lost boys."he replied, Caroline turned to face Klaus. He could see how upset she was becoming, he sighed heavily before saying. "How would you and your friends like to become part of my crew? I could always are extra help." he said, both Stefan and Caroline's eyes grew wide. "Really, you mean it. We can be pirates?" Klaus grinned. "Sure you can, now go round up your friends we leave in five minutes." Stefan ran over to the other boys to tell them the news. "Why did you do that?" Caroline asked. "I need more crew, love. Don't read too much into this." Caroline wrapped her arms around Klaus' neck and hugged him. "Thank you, Hook." She whispered in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus and Caroline set the boy's up on the ship, showing them where they'd sleep and what jobs they'd be doing. The sun was setting and Caroline returned to Klaus' cabin, when she opened the door she found he was already inside. "I was thinking tomorrow we could head down to see the mermaids, what do you think love?" Caroline sat opposite Klaus before replying. "I guess so, I mean it's not like I really have a choice, right?" Klaus stayed silent as he watched her, _'She truly is beautiful, a pure vision of perfectness. I suppose I could court her, I know it's been a while since I've done that, but it's always worth a shot.'_ "I brought you here to be happy, sweetheart. I never wanted to hurt you, you really must believe that." he told her, Caroline choked her laughter back. "If you didn't want to hurt me, you never would've made me come here." She stood and walked over to the bed, "It's been a long and tiring day, I'm going to bed." She pulled the covers baclc and climbed onto the big comfy looking bed. The cabin was silent for a few minutes, before he got up and headed towards the bed himself. Caroline felt the bed dip beside her, and turned to see the pirate laying down on top of the covers. "Don't worry love, you hare my word I won't try anything." Caroline rolled her eyes before turning back over and closing her eyes. Just before she drifted off to sleep she muttered. "If you're sleeping in this bed, then you can take the hook off." He smiled before placing his hook on the nightstand.

Caroline felt like she had been walking forever, _'God I miss my wings.'_ She thought. "Come on love, try to keep up." Klaus said as he waited for her to catch up. "I'm not used to walking this much, you're going to have to slow down." she whined. "Would you like me to carry you?" he asked, as she finally came to a stop beside him. "No, I can manage. Thank you very much!" Klaus held his laughter in as he scooped her up in his arms. "Hook, what are you doing? Put me down!" Klaus ignored her and continued on, on their journey. They both remained silent as they walked, leaving Caroline to her thoughts. _'Why is he being so nice? It's not like I have anything left to give him. Maybe he's just trying to lull me into a false sense of security, before he kills me. No, don't be ridiculous Caroline, if he was gonna hurt you he would've done it already.'_ She took in her surroundings before another thought came out of nowhere._ 'He smells so good.., What? No I did not just think that... Bad Caroline! Pirates smell nasty, especially this one.'_ She was startled out of her internal dilemma when Klaus set her down. "We're here." he said, Caroline tried her hardest to stop the blush spreading on her face, but failed. Klaus watched the brilliant red cover her face and wondered what she was embarrassed about._ 'Perhaps my little fairy is having gloriously dirty thoughts about me.'_ he thought, as a smile spread across his face. "Come on love, lets go meet some mermaids."

Klaus watched Caroline as she watched the mermaids as they swam around the bay. "They're amazing." she breathed, she turned to face Klaus and spoke again. "Well are we going down there or not?" Caroline took off running towards the bay, leaving Klaus standing on his own.

"Hi! I'm Caroline." She said as she sat on a rock at the edge of the bay, the mermaid turned around to face her. "I'm Bonnie, it's nice to meet you Caroline. Who is your friend?" She asked as she saw Klaus getting closer to them. "Oh that's Captain Hook, but you don't have to talk to him." She told the mermaid. "Well that's not very nice now, is it love." He said as he came to a stop. "Why don't you go and bother someone else and leave me to talk to Bonnie." Klaus nodded and bowed before he turned to leave. "I think he likes you." Bonnie whispered to Caroline, and watched as her ne w friend blushed. "Oh you like him too." She said, Caroline's eyed grew as big as saucers. "No I don't, you're crazy if you think that." She answered her new aquatic friend. "Fine, if that's what you want to believe. When you want to talk about it, I'll always listen." Caroline smiled, before looking round to find her pirate. "I should go, but I'll come back soon."Bonnie nodded and waved at Caroline as she walked bade towadg Klaus. "Are you ready love?" he asked, she nodded and they began making their way back to the ship.

"Did you enjoy today sweetheart?" Klaus asked as they both settled down for the night in his chambers. "It was fun, but I miss the other fairies." Klaus understood that she had to get used to this new life, but he knew in the end she would thank him for bringing her here. "Goodnight Tink." he blew the candle out and plunged the cabin into darkness. "Goodnight Hook."

_Caroline opened her eyes and knew straight away she was dreaming, the cabin had a golden light illuminating it and science filled the air. She turned to face Klaus and found he was gone. "Hook, Hook where are you?" she called. "I'm right here, love." He said as he climbed back onto the bed, Caroline froze as he leaned in and sealed their lips together. She pulled away and said, "What are you doing?" she asked. "Shh love, it's ok, just let go." he whispered, as their lips crashed together again. Caroline relaxed into the kiss and moaned as Klaus run his tongue along her bottom lip, "Let me in love." she opened up to him as he laid her back down on the mattress, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fought for dominance of the kiss. "Caroline, I want you." Klaus moaned as his mouth left hers and he trailed kisses down her neck, Caroline's eyes shot open as Klaus said her name. "What did you call me?" She asked as she pushed him off of her. "What do you mean?" he asked._

Caroline sat up in the bed and saw Klaus sleeping soundly beside her, _'Oh my god, it was all a dream. What does it mean? I can't like him, he kidnapped me, he's a pirate, a thief. Oh crap, what am I gonna do?'_ She thought, she laid bade down facing Klaus and watched him as he slept. _'It's gonna be fine, I'll figure something out.'_ her eyes became heavy and soon after she fell back to sleep, thankful this time that it was dreamless.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to go up, my internet wasn't working for a bit. But I'm back now, this chapter ain't as long as the other 2 but I'm finding it hard lately to write anything. Anyway enjoy :)**

"I was thinking maybe we could go back out on the island, today love. What do you think?" Klaus asked, ors he stepped into the cabin. "No, I don't feel like going out today." She said, as she turned away from him. "Well how about you come up on the deck, we can boss the crew around together." he offered. "I said I want to stay here, just leave me alone." She yelled, Klaus stood watching her for a few seconds before turning and leaving her alone again.

*'Great, now I can't even act normal around him, if I can't keep it together he's gonna figure out somethings wrong. Think Caroline, what are you gonna do?'* Caroline knew staying in here alone wouldn't help her, She needed her mind taking off of this mess._ 'I can't be around him right now,' _ she thought as she opened the cabin door._ 'maybe I'll go see the boys.'_ With her mind made up, she headed off to find the lost boys.

"Tinkerbell!" The boys called as she walked over to them. "Hey guys, what are you up to?" She asked as she sat down with them. "Captain Hook told us we didn't have to do anything today, so we're gonna go to the island and play. Do you want to come with us?" Stefan asked. "I can't think of anything better I'd like to do." she said.

"So are you going to be our mother?" Kol asked, as they walked along the beach. "Why would you ask that Kol?" she asked the little boy. "Damon said that you and the Captain were our parents now, so are you our mother?" Caroline wasn't sure what to say at first so settled on hugging him to her side and saying. "How about a big sister?" Kol's little chubby face smiled up at her before saying. "I think I'd like that."

"Where is my fairy?!" Klaus shouted as he rushed onto the deck. "Miss Bell went ashore with the children, captain." Klaus tuned and traced the beach with his eyes, it was there in the distance that he saw her running with the boys._ 'She wouldn't go out with me, but she went with them. What have I done?'_ he thought. "Would you like one of us to go ashore and get them Captain?" Klaus shook his head. "No, it's fine, let them play. I'll be in my chambers."

Caroline and the boys got back to the ship just after sun down, the boys went straight to bed and Caroline headed to Klaus' chambers. "Have fun today, love?" Klaus asked as she closed the door. "Hook, you scared me. Why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked. "I didn't feel like lighting the candles, so tell me now was your day?" Caroline lit the lanterns and sat on the bed. "It was fine, I played with the boys on the beach." Klaus nodded, before replying. "So you flat out refused to go to the island with me, but you willingly went with the children. Why, what have I done that was so bad?" "Well apart from forcing me to come here with you, forcing me to lose my wings and to make matters worse, I've started dreaming about you. Is that what you want to hear, huh. That I can't stop thinking of you?" Klaus was left in utter shock, _'did she just say she can't stop thinking about me,' _ "Tink..." "Stop calling me that, my name is Caroline, use it!" she yelled. "Ok, I'm sorry. But please calm down, we can talk about this." Klaus said as he moved to stand in front of her. "I can't talk about this, I just can't. It's all too much. I'm going to sleep in the lost boys cabin, goodnight Hook." Caroline left Klaus alone to think about everything that'd happened that night.

_'So she admitted she has feelings for me, but then freaked out and left. What am I supposed to do now? Maybe I could ask the mermaid for some help, yes I think that's what I'll do.' _He thought as he grabbed his coat. _'Now lets go see what the mermaid says.'_

"You cannot force her to talk to you, you know that right?" Bonnie said, as she pulled herself up onto a rock beside Klaus. "Yes love I realize that, it's just she admitted some things to me, and I just need a way to get her to sit down and talk to me. I can't just forget what she said, maybe you could talk to her." he replied, Bonnie watched the pirate closely, she had to admit he was very attractive. But looks don't make the person right. "No, you're the one who needs to do this. Do something for her that you know she'd like." The mermaid said, before she slid off the rock and disappeared under the surface of the water. "Well thanks for all your help." Klaus muttered as he set off back to his ship. '_Do something she'd like, I don't know what she'd bloody like.'_ he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus watched Caroline look out over the ocean, she looked calm and peaceful._ 'Something she'd like.' _ he thought, _'Ok you can do this, just ask her.'_ "Hello love, how are you today?" he asked. "I'm good thanks, you?" Caroline replied, as she turned towards him. "I'm all the better for speaking to you." he said. "So tell me, what did you like doing before I brought you here?" Caroline frowned at the pirate before answering "Well I used to like laying on a hill, with my head tipped back watching the stars." she replied. _'Well that can be easily arranged.'_ Klaus thought to himself. "Why do you ask?" she wondered aloud, "No reason, sweetheart. Just trying to get to know you, that's all." Caroline let a small smile escape her lips, beforing trying to cover it up. "I'd like you to meet me on the beach at sunset, if that's ok with you." he said, Caroline nodded and watched as Klaus walked over to the lost boys, and began speaking in hushed tones. _' Now what are they planning?'_ she wondered.

"Caroline. I'm so glad you came."Klaus said, as she came to a stop in front of him. "Well you asked me to meet you, so here I am." She replied. "So what are we doing here?" "It's such a lovely night I thought we could watch the stars, you said you liked doing that right?" Caroline smiled, 'l_I never thought he was really listening.'_ She thought. "I think thats a great idea." Klaus grinned, and held out his arm for her to take. "This way me lady."

Klaus and Caroline laid side by side, her looking up at the night sky, and him watching her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" she asked him. "Absolutely breathtaking." he replied, never taking his eyes off of her." They both laid in silence for a while, before Klaus summoned up the courage to say what he wanted to. "You truly are beautiful, you know that right?" he asked, she turned to face him and realized just how close they were. " Why did you bring me here?" Klaus' brow furrowed in confusion, _'Is it not obvious that we're star gazing?'_ he thought. Caroline saw the look on his face and giggled. "I don't mean here tonight, I mean here in general." "Oh right. Well, when we first met I knew we could be more than we are." he replied. Caroline never said anything, she just leaned over and kissed him.

"Captain where are we going?" Stefan asked, as Klaus threw the magic bean into the sea. "We' re going home lad, we're going to Mystic Falls." he answered the young boy, as he wrapped his arms around the love of his life and placed his hands on her large stomach. "How's my boy doing in there?" "Our daughter is doing just fine, Klaus. Now lets go home." She said. "Whatever you say Caroline, whatever you say."

They edged closer to the portal, until the ship and it's passengers disappeared through it, and travelled back to their home land.

**A/N Sorry this isn't so long but I really lost all motivation in writing it, but I didn't wanna just abandon it. So here's the ending, I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
